Struck By Words
by some red emotions
Summary: AU drabble in which Glee never happened and Chris and Darren meet by fate while trying to make it into business. CrissColfer.


Struck By Words

Chris knew he should call his mom because he promised to do so as soon as he stepped on the street, but he just wanted to run away from the building. Hannah would want to talk to him and she'd ask about the audition and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold back his frustration. He would never forgive himself if he lashed on his sister.

It was his first time alone in the city and it had seemed such a great idea while he annoyed his mother non-stop so she'd let him go, but now he regretted it immensely. Once again he had been turned down; he wasn't tall enough, handsome enough, experienced enough. He was just so tired of hearing what a piece of shit he really was – all the jocks in Clovis East High School had made sure to let him know that.

Chris honestly thought that going to Los Angeles, leaving Clovis behind, would do him good, but looking around he realized this city represented everything that he wasn't good enough to accomplish.

Never, ever enough.

And now, walking down the street with his head down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, it was like the city was about to swallow him whole. Chris was exhausted and he wanted to sleep for a week, but he had no idea where he was, so he just kept walking in hope he'd find a small diner where he could grab something to eat before asking for directions.

He was not sure for how long he walked and was considering stopping someone to ask what time it was when something caught his eye. Right outside a small store, looking just like a huge knick-knack on the sidewalk was a statue made of bronze. It was a frog-man. The body was built like one of a man wearing a tailored suit and the head belonged to a smiling frog. Chris was abnormally drawn to it. And then it struck him.

His brain started working fast, faces popped into darkness like bulbs of light right in the back of his mind, lines and names started repeating itself in his ears. He could see everything, unknown lands, castles, princesses, knights. His hand twitched, his brain stopped for a second and his eyes focused on reality again.

Chris reached for his satchel, looking for a pen and any piece of paper he could get. He found a few pamphlets and receipts and that would have to do. His hand ran across the back of one of the pamphlets, filling the blank spaces and trying to keep up with how fast his thoughts were coming. He needed to sit down and breathe in, but it was difficult when the real world seemed so blurred and he was afraid he would forget something.

He looked around anyway, looking for somewhere he could sit down and get to work. A few feet ahead he saw a small café with vacant tables by the window, so he ran there without much thought. A bell rang above his hand when he opened the door, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Chris didn't even look around the place, he just made a straight line towards a table and finally sat down.

He stared at the pamphlet in front of him for just a few seconds before it all came rushing back. The words just kept coming and it never seemed to stop; it was like a tap had been opened. When there weren't any more blank spaces to fill on the pamphlet, he reached for the biggest receipt he had and just kept going.

Minutes, hours or days could have passed and Chris wouldn't know. He was so out of the world he didn't even blink when someone placed a few paper sheets next to him, he just reached for it without a second thought and didn't look up to thank whoever had just saved him.

What seemed like years later, Chris placed the last dot at the end of a sentence and raised his head. There was still a lot to work on, that was just a draft for the general plot, but for now it was it. He needed a computer, a real notebook and the comfort of his bed.

He arranged the papers in order and aligned them before reaching for his satchel. Before he could place them inside, something on the back of the only piece of paper he hadn't used caught his attention. He pulled it out and took a good look at it. That was when the reality around him really came crashing down, pulling him out of the world which had consumed him.

There was light conversation around the room as people chatted under their breaths and a strong smell of coffee hovered around him. In the back of the room he saw an improvised stage and a smooth voice reached his ears.

A man sat on a stool on stage, a guitar on his lap and his hair a mess of dark curls over his head. A pair of warm, hazel eyes looked around the room and met his blue ones after a short moment. The man smiled at him and Chris couldn't help but smile shyly back.

Chris ordered a cup of coffee and two chocolate chips muffins, consuming it while listening to the man's voice ring beautifully throughout each and every song. The paper he had found between the ones he had used was actually a music sheet and Chris came to the conclusion he had been the person who left those on his table.

When the guitar strings started playing a familiar tune, Chris' ears perked up and he found himself mouthing along the lyrics by the time the singer reached the chorus. The man had his eyes on Chris right after he had started singing along and he smiled the biggest grin ever.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words how wonderful life is  
How wonderful my life is  
How wonderful this life is  
Now that you're in the  
The world_

A few claps followed the last notes and Chris' were by far the most enthusiastic ones. The singer said his "thank you" and stepped out of the stage, setting down his guitar before turning back and making his way towards Chris. He found himself becoming a ball of nerves the closer the other man got because _damn _he was attractive.

"Hi, my name's Darren." He smiled and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Darren. I'm Chris." Chris did take his hand, but he also stared shamelessly at Darren. His jawline was strong and his eyes were even kinder from up close. Under the lights of the small café it shined with a fantastic shade of golden.

Chris knew he was holding Darren's hand for too long and that he was staring, but Darren didn't seem to mind as he was doing the exact same thing. A few more seconds passed and he finally let go.

"Thank you for the paper, you actually saved my life, but I think this belongs to you." Chris handed over the music sheet back to its proper owner and watched as a shade of red appeared high on Darren's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what it was until later. I made some quick notes on the back, but it didn't damage your work, I believe. I hope. Sorry."

"Oh, no! It's okay. You certainly need it more than I do, I have the lyrics memorized anyway. You can keep it." Darren handed it back and smiled again. And what a beautiful smile it was.

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Please, I insist." He shook his head and all his curls moved around. Chris found it extremely fascinating. "You seemed so _into_ it, man. It was really inspiring."

"Oh, thank you." It was Chris' turn to blush. "You were great up there. You sound amazing." He praised honestly, pointing towards the stage.

"Thank you so much, Chris! I love playing here. I do have other gigs here and there, but this one is my favorite." Darren looked around with a fond smile. He pulled out a chair and sat right in front of Chris. "What about you? What is your thing? Journalism? Screenplays? Novels, maybe?"

"I'm an actor, actually. At least I'm trying to be one. But I love writing and got struck by an idea while walking around. I needed to get it out and this place seemed cozy enough."

"Oh! A multitasker!" Darren said excitedly. "Don't tell me you sing, too."

"I do." Chris tried to be shy about it, but Darren wasn't having any of it.

"That's awesome! And you seem so young!" At this point, Darren was almost bouncing up and down on the chair. "I'm amazed."

Chris was about to say something, but someone from behind the counter called Darren's name and he looked around before looking back at Chris with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta run if I wanna make it to my next shift. But here, I'll give you my number." Darren reached for a napkin and Chris' pen that still lay on the table and wrote down a cellphone number right under his name. "Give me a call so we can have a drink later, if you're not busy."

"Oh, right. Sure, thanks." Chris tried really hard not to stutter, but he barely made it.

"Great. I'll talk to you later, then." Darren threw him a smile and got up.

Chris watched him as he walked away. One of the waitresses scowled at him, saying he was going to be late, but Darren told her something that made her laugh and shoo him away. Chris then snapped out of it and got up, leaving enough money to cover everything on the table and ran out the door. He had to go back to his hotel, call his mom, take a shower and call Darren.

Maybe going to Los Angeles all alone wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
